Minireena
:Were you looking for Ballora or Ballora Gallery? Or perhaps their Custom Night counterpart Minireena 2? Minireena is one of the antagonists from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance The Minireenas are small, feminine mannequin-style animatronics. They are very small with bald, white, mask-like faces, pitch black eyes (with amber eyes in their jumpscare) and a smiling mouth with no teeth. Inside their masks, a spherical head is visible attached to their necks. Their bodies are simple in design. They do not appear to have toes, but their feet are pointed like a ballerina spinning on her toes. They do, however, have fingers. They have brown torsos with a white tutu which is removable, as shown when they climb into the Springlock Suit. They have bendable joints on their ankles, knees, hips, shoulders, elbows, and wrists. They also have a larger upper chest and a rotatable neck. They strongly resemble the Marionette/Puppet from FNAF 2. Minireenas stand at about just below 2.5 ft tall or 76 cm tall, making them about the same size as the BidyBabs and one of the smaller animatronics in the game. Role in Sister Location Night 1 The Minireenas are seen dancing beside Ballora on her stage after being shocked. Night 3 They are seen holding Ballora's body parts on her stage. Night 4 The Minireenas will attempt to crawl into your springlock suit and jumpscare you while you try to keep the springlocks wound. They do not wear their tutus in this night. Custom Night ''' There are two versions of Minireena in the Custom Night. The first version of Minireena appears on Camera 06 in groups of 3. The Minireenas will drain the player's oxygen by tampering with oxygen canisters. The player can stop them by administering a controlled shock, which causes them to disintegrate. They will periodically respawn and drain the player's oxygen throughout the night. The second version of Minireena will distract the player by covering up their screen and impeding their vision of the office. They also laugh, making it more difficult to hear audio cues. Five can appear at the most and they cannot be prevented or deactivated. Trivia *The Minireenas are one of the smallest characters in the entire series. *Minireenas, Bon-Bon, and Bonnet are the only animatronics from FNaF:SL that don't have 5 fingers. *The Minireenas are one of the only animatronics in FNaF: SL to not have rosy cheeks (Excluding Springtrap), the others being the BidyBabs, Electrobab and Ennard. *Minireena and Ennard are not shown in the game's trailer. *The Minireenas seem to be the "minions" of Ballora, as they are always on her stage and appear to be an unfinished miniature version of her. *In Ballora's extras screen, the Minireenas arranging themselves to spell "BABY". **This also occurs while Minireenas are dancing on stage with Ballora. *There is an easter egg in which a Minireena can appear spinning in the Primary Control Module when the player is killed by Ballora multiple times. *In Night 4, if the player allows the springlocks to completely unwind, the player will be killed by the Minireenas. *The Minireenas seem to be very strong for their size, as they are seen holding up Ballora's parts in Night 3. **Unless the Minireenas are able to put animatronics back together, it is unknown why Ballora's parts were being held by the Minireenas on Night 3 if Ballora was to be scooped on Night 4. *Minireena has a voice actor job description, however, there's no voice for the Minireenas in the game. **The voice acting could be the Minireena 2 laughing heard in the Custom Night. *There are more Minireenas than the four on stage, as there are more than four crawling into the player's springlock suit in Night 4. **Custom Night shows that there are at least 8 Minireenas in Sister Location. *Minireenas can be seen in the background of the "GET BACK ON YOUR STAGE. NOW." teaser. *Like Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and the BidyBabs, the Minireenas have no eyebrows. *Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Minireena are the only animatronics that have no separate, moving faceplates in FNaF:SL, meaning they don't open up their face when jumpscaring. *Minireena doesn't seem to have an endoskeleton, like the Marionette/Puppet. **Instead, they have a plastic rod holding their center body together and metal joints holding their arms and legs together. *In the Custom Night, they dissolve, oddly similar to the way Baby dissolves when she dies in the Circus Baby Minigame. *Seen in their jumpscare, Minireenas can make their eyes glow. **This is strange, due to Minireenas having no endoskeletons or eyes. **This is also similar to the Marionette's jumpscare, but with glowing eyes rather than white pupils. *Minireena is the only animatronic to have a chest with only 1 colour. *Minireena's name is a combination of "mini" and "ballerina." *Minireena's jumpscare holds a strong resemblance to the Marionette's jumpscare; abruptly appearing from in front of the player whilst moving closer to the screen. *In Custom Night in the mobile version, the Minireenas are far away from the oxygen supply. This is most likely a mistake on Scott's part. *The Minireenas' voice actor's description states that that the Minireenas are described to be a carnival prize. *Though not much room for balance tech, Minireenas are incredibly well balanced. *The Minireenas are never mentioned in the main game, similarly to the BidyBabs. *Some people believe Minireenas to be a reincarnated version of The Marionette. *In rare cases, a Minireena can appear in the bottom left corner of Michael's house. **The same can happen with Bidybab, in the bottom right corner. ***Bidybab's "We'll see you again soon" line from Night 2 may relate to this. **Minireena can also rarely appear coming out of the popcorn bowl during the Fake Ending, as seen here, revealing that the at least 1 one of the Minireenas weren't Scooped. *For some unknown reason, Minireena loses her skirt in night 4's minigame. This could either be a design error or the Minireenas possibly falling apart. Sounds '''Giggles Various giggles by Minireena 2. ---- Custom Night The sounds the Minireenas make when draining the player's oxygen in Custom Night and shared with several screeches from Ennard. ---- Jumpscare The Minireenas' Jumpscare Sound: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- Shock The sound made when shocking the Minireenas in Custom Night. Gallery NOWBrightened.png|The teaser for Minireenas and Controlled Shock Keypad. Minireena.jpg|Minireenas spelling out Baby. Minireena Jumpscare.gif|Minireena's Jumpscaring from the springsuit. 1168.png|The last frame of Minireena's jumpscare from the springsuit. MiniSpringJumpscare.jpg|A Minireena jumpscaring the player from the Springlock suit from Night 4. Minireena_Center_Crawl.gif|A Minireena going through the middle of the springsuit. Minireena Right Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up left side of the springsuit. Minireena Left Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up right side of the springsuit. Minireena's Easter Egg.jpeg|The spinning Minireena easter egg as seen in the Primary Control Module. Minirena dance.gif|Minireena Dancing. Minibody.png|Minireena's full body. MinireenaRareHomeEasterEgg.jpg|Minireena appearing in Eggs Benedict's home as seen in the bottom left in the dark. SecretMinireena.png|Minireena's texture from the house Easter egg. Minireena_bright_test.png|Minireena's texture from the house Easter egg, brightened for clarity. Twirling.gif|Minireenas dancing with Ballora on-stage. Ballora Ded.png|Minireenas carrying Ballora's Body parts on Night 3. Nomcorn.png|The popcorn bowl Minireena can come out of. Minireena Photo 2.png|The texture of Minireena from the Popcorn Bowl easter egg. 1230.png|The texture of the Popcorn bowl that covers Minireena in the popcorn easter egg. ButteredMinireena.gif|The Minireena Popcorn Easter Egg being encountered by Youtuber RoxasXIIIkeys. Minireenas Drain Oxygen.png|Minireenas trying to drain oxygen. LovingOxygen.gif|Minireena tampering with oxygen. Minireenas... evaporating....gif|Minireena deteriorating after a controlled shock in Custom Night. Minireenas Cover Screen.png|Minireenas trying to cover your screen. MinireenaCN.png|Minireena's Image as seen on the Custom Night Menu. Minireena2Image.png|Minireena 2's Custom Night Image. Angry Ballet.jpeg|Minireena and Minireena 2 as seen in Angry Ballet with Ballora. TheFuntimes.JPG|A Minireena along with the other animatronics in one of the official posters Wave2Pack3.jpg|The Minireena's Mystery Mini along the other Myster Minis (Wave 2) Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics